Princess Zaria
Princess Zaria is an fanbase OC for the Legend of Zelda series. She was created and developed by Fera. Zaria is the new heir to the throne in the Twilight Princess ''"era" and is the daughter of Shad and Princess Zelda. Zaria's notable for her dislike of a royal lifestyle and for not following the "blonde and blue eyed" stereotype among Princess Zelda fankids. She is adept at magic use and the next wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom. Life Zaria was born after the events of ''Twilight Princess. Zelda, at the time of Zaria's birth, had been wed to a prince of a neighboring kingdom via an arranged marriage. Zaria was the result of an affair before the wedding, but Zelda was able to pass her daughter off as hers and her husband's. The kingdom of Hyrule had accepted that this was Zaria's heritage. When Zaria grew up it became apparent that she was not the daughter to the new King of Hyrule. Zelda, not having a good relationship with him, still recognized her daughter as an heir. Zelda refused to try for a legitimate heir and this left them with no choice but to accept Zaria. Hyrule was kept under the belief that Zaria was a legitimate heir and the princess was treated as one. Zaria's relationship with her "father" turned sour when the Princess's heritage was discovered. She never got along with him after this revelation as he'd hang onto the knowledge that she wasn't his. This didn't stop the young princess from fulfilling her duties though. She was taught everything she was supposed to know and lived the life of a royal. Having never much cared for the lifestyle, and with something of an adventurous spirit, Zaria began to sneak out of the castle. While this is mostly done to get away from her duties and family life, she also uses it as a means to possibly one day meet her real father, Shad. Zelda hadn't kept this knowledge hidden from her, and with Zelda speaking much praise about Shad, Zaria had wanted to meet him. As a young adult Zaria is granted the Triforce of Wisdom by her mother and continues her duties as a princess. Personality Zaria's somewhat stubborn but she always means well. Kind, caring, and responsible in personality, she reflects a lot of qualities her mother is known for. Zaria demonstrates something of an adventurous personality and would travel the land if it were possible, but due to her status she normally has to be accompanied by guards. This restricts her from leaving the castle too often unless she's under their supervision or sneaks away from them. She's fascinated by other peoples' stories and loves learning about the history of Hyrule and its inhabitants. In this sense she's a lot like her father with her studies (being somewhat obsessive with them). She is also known to apologize quite a lot and be rather formal. When she sneaks out of the castle she tends to be more outgoing and friendly than she is when in the castle or appearing to the public as its princess. She's normally soft-spoken but can become loud at times (such as when arguing with the king). Trivia *Zaria's real name is Zelda as per tradition in the Hylian royal family. She just uses "Zaria" to lessen confusion between her and her mother. *As of right now Zaria is not included in any fanfiction. She was in the past, but the idea was scrapped. *Zaria is the light counterpart to Midna's daughter, Dawna. **Despite this, Zaria has never met Dawna, nor has she ever been to the Twilight Realm. **She knows of Dawna (and her twin brother Sunsa) through Link, the twins' father. *She has undergone a redesign (July 2011) and the prior design is no longer on the internet. *The idea of her being a child resulted from an affair was to add a more realistic twist to things. **The affair idea was also meant to break cliches in the fandom where Princess Zelda usually gets a happily ever after kind of life. *When creating her, Zaria's father was an issue. Enjoying the idea of the Shad/Zelda pairing led Fera to making Shad the father. Gallery __trade___ww_princess_zaria_by_anilede.png|WW styled Zaria done for an art-trade.|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/Trade-WW-Princess-Zaria-372483583 Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Fera